


Meeting Baby Jesus

by TuckFrump



Series: Ineffable ficlets [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Crowley is soft for babies, Humor, M/M, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: They meet baby Jesus
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080866
Kudos: 17





	Meeting Baby Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than the rest. A gift for @Derrottedrache on twitter, i hope you enjoy this  
> it was a bit out of my comfort zone and not something i would have thought to write but i did my best, friend

"Why are we doing this, Angel? We could be well on our way to getting plastered on cheap wine", Crowley complained for the 3rd time in a span of 5 minutes.

"Because we want to make sure the baby is fine". Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the utter immaturity of his companion.

"We do?"

"Yes. Now, keep quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up"

Aziraphale heard Crowley mumble another complain with a voice that sounded slightly like his own but he let it slide, they had arrived.

They were in front of a stable, some of the animals were sleeping peacefully alone with the humans. Aziraphale would have done something to allow them inside of the Inn, miracle up another room, but Gabriel had warned him not to interfere.

As they went in as silently as they could, Aziraphale secretly making everyone asleep dream about whatever they liked best, ignoring the snort coming from the demon.

"Always on the clock, are you?"

"Oh hush, you"

They stopped in front of the manger, a baby looking up at both of them with brown misty eyes. The baby was surprisingly calm, as if he understood what they were and their intentions.

"See? It's fine, let's go", Crowley said.

"Shush, get closer would you, he won't bite", Aziraphale scoffed, but Crowley did as he said. As they leaned over the baby a toothless smile greeted them.

"He's so small, isn't he?", Aziraphale wondered out loud.

"Well that's human babies for you, Angel, quiet useless and defenseless for the next few months"

"Oh don't say that", Aziraphale chastised him, even though he knew he was right of course.

As they were saying that, the baby raised his arms towards Crowley who took a step back, a questioning look in his eyes.

"We'll go on, pick him up", Aziraphale urged him on.

"I don't know what you think I am, but I don't care for babies". That was lie and they both knew it. After all he had been pretty upset about the flood a few decades back. So Aziraphale pointedly looked at him.

"Ugh, fine! But just because I don't want him to cry, if he does, he's getting dropped". He really was a drama queen.

They still didn't know what the plan for Jesus was, and they wouldn't for another couple of decades. Besides the fact that he was the son of God, he was still a human and that was uncertain as it got.

As he thought Aziraphale wasn't looking or really paying attention, Crowley would make shushing noises as he coddled the baby, gently grabbing the back of his head. Aziraphale threw him a look.

"Shut up", Crowley hissed.

"I didn't say anything", Aziraphale said back, innocently.

"You were thinking it, though"

They had been there enough time, so Crowley placed the sleeping bundle of baby back, and if Aziraphale felt a charge in the air that meant a miracle had been made, quite possibly to ensure the baby would sleep peacefully for the next few months, he didn't say, but a smirk formed on his lips before it disappeared.

With a sigh, Crowley straightened back up. "What do you say to that jug of cheap alcohol I mentioned earlier?"

"I say, lead the way, dear".


End file.
